Inevitável
by ehakeiko-chan
Summary: Não importava os caminhos diferentes percorrido por ambos. Os dois juntos é inevitável.


Beijos frios, sentimentos inexpressivos, expectativas perdidas. Gemidos indecifráveis, sussurros vazios e o êxtase. E o quarto voltava ao silêncio desagradável.

"Sakura, você apenas está machucando a si mesma..." ouviu uma voz distante em sua cabeça, sussurrando desesperada.

O peso do corpo que a esmagava saiu de cima de si e sentiu-o deitar-se ao seu lado.

-Para onde você vai?-perguntou quando seu corpo estremeceu de frio.

Talvez da brisa agradável que entrava pela sua janela, mas não pela falta do corpo que a aquecera a instantes atrás.

Ela apenas permaneceu imóvel, olhando-o sair pela sua janela. Com os mesmos sentimentos que sentia todas vez que isso acontecia. Decepção e dor.

* * *

–Testuda, o Lee te chamou para sair de novo. -Ino viu sua amiga revirar os olhos verdes e soltou um suspiro. - Por que você não aceita sair com ele?

-Ino, já disse que estou ocupada demais no hospital para ficar pensando sem sair com garotos.

-Sakura, me escute. Você já tem 20 anos, tem que sair e conhecer alguém, namorar e formar uma família. Seguir em frente, não pode se prender ao passado.

* * *

-Lee-san, vamos jantar no Ichiraku às oito.

Os olhos do pupilo da Besta Verde de Konoha brilharam tanto que Sakura teve a sensação de que eles sairiam da órbita a qualquer momento.

* * *

A porta do apartamento foi aberta por uma sorridente Sakura. Se alguém morasse consigo, iria estranhar ver aquele sorriso não visto a tempos.

Estava feliz. Fazia muito tempo em que ela simplesmente não se divertia, sem nenhuma preocupação.

E toda sua rotina fora mudada quando alguém retornara para confundir sua vida, assim como seu coração.

Em mais um dia em que voltava cansada do hospital, deparou-se com o Uchiha encostado em sua parede assim que entrou em casa. Ele alegara estar ferido, ela curou-o e entregou-se de corpo e alma a ele. E mais uma vez, estava machucando seu coração e ela sabia, mas não conseguia acabar com aqueles raros momentos com o moreno.

E a situação prolongou-se por um ano. Ele entrava em sua janela excitado e ia embora pela mesma satisfeito, sem dizer sequer dar nenhuma explicação.

Sakura não sabia de onde ele vinha e para onde ia depois de ter relações com ela. Ele apenas aparecia quando queria.

-Sasuke...-murmurou com um suspiro. - Por favor, vá embora, estou cansada.

-Você saiu para jantar.

A kunoichi seu de ombros e caminhou até a cozinha,ignorando-o.

-Você saiu para jantar.- falou com a voz baixa. - Com o Lee.

-Qual o problema, Sasuke? - Sakura virou-se para ele, encarando-o com raiva. -Não sou sua propriedade, não temos sequer um compromisso ou algo que não me permita ter um encontro.

-Encontro.-repetiu com um murmuro.

-O que você quer, Sasuke?- perguntou já sabendo a resposta. - Vá emb-

A Haruno sentiu seu pulso sendo puxado com força e seu corpo foi ao encontro ao corpo másculo do Uchiha. Sasuke olhava-a com descrença, fazendo-a franzir o cenho, o qual desfez-se quando os lábios frios encontraram os seus.

* * *

-Satisfeito? -perguntou com a voz melancólica. - Agora, vá embora.

Os dois encaravam o teto do quarto da Haruno, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

-Eu conversei com o Naruto hoje... -começou Sasuke, após um suspiro. -Ele me disse que você nunca saiu com ninguém durante todos esse anos...

Sakura sorriu. Apesar de Naruto já estar comprometido com Hinata, o loiro ainda a tratava como uma irmã e se envolvia bastantes em sua vida.

-Então, por que saiu com o Lee?

-Já tenho 20 anos e já está no momento de pensar no meu futuro. - respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

Desde pequena sonhava com seu futuro com o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado, mas ele sequer havia voltado para Konoha, e muito menos tinha tido que ambos tinham alguma relação amorosa.

-Conhecer uma pessoa, namorar, casar e ter...

-Dois meninos e uma menina. - sussurrou o moreno com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

-O que? - A Haruno virou a cabeça e encarou-o. O Uchiha continuava olhando para o teto.

-Eu conversei hoje com o Naruto... e ele me disse que falta muito pouco para ele se tornar o Hokage de acordo com a Tsunade, e quando isso acontecer, posso voltar para Konoha... Você sabe o que isso significa, não?

Sasuke sabia que ela entendia, sempre a considerara uma mulher inteligente, mas ao longo dos anos, Sakura amadurecera, tornando-se mais forte e bela.

-M-mas... por que você me tratava daque-

-Eu não podia fazer nada. Não queria te dar falsas esperanças, mas também não podia ficar longe de você.

A médica-nin deu um sorriso sincero de felicidade.

-O que isso significa?

-Case comigo.

Não importava os caminhos diferentes percorridos por ambos, a obsessão de Sakura pelo Sasuke e o conflito no coração deste. Os dois juntos é inevitável.

* * *

**FIM**

_Ok, WTF? _

_Ficou meio sem graça, mas como o colégio já me matando, _

_eu tentei escrever uma coisa só para relaxar, mas não saiu grande coisa ¬¬'_

_E eu escrevi SasuSaku \o/ muito mal, mas foi_

_de uns tempos para cá, to me simpatizando com o casal... -'_

_eu consegui uma beta *_*, mas como eu sei que ela também deve tá louca com o colégio, achei melhor postar logo essa droga. Da próxima vez, eu escrevo algo realmente sem nenhum erro, ok?_

_whatever, gostaram, não gostaram? _


End file.
